Give Me a Chance
by thebossyleaf
Summary: The TARDIS is tired of seeing Amy upset for not having a chance with Clara. She resolves to help the Girl Who Waited, and Clara is forced to let Amy convince her.


A/N: I don't have much to say for this story, other than I hope you like it. It's a bit different from what I usually write -I don't tend to be this explicit in my stories, but someone on tumblr asked for it and here it is. Whoever you are, this is for you, and I hope you're happy with the result.

* * *

Amy had started talking to the TARDIS. She had discovered it was a great way to clear her mind when her stress levels were too high; and the TARDIS actually _listened_. She couldn't answer, of course, but she did in her own way, and to Amy it felt like having a proper conversation.

She could have started a long time ago -when she started traveling with the Doctor-, but the one thing that made her talk wasn't him, or an alien, or the constant near-death experiences: it was Clara. And that afternoon Amy was pretty mad. She was pacing around her room in her short nightgown, shouting. Thankfully, the TARDIS had made her room soundproof.

"I just don't understand why she won't make a bloody move! We've been dancing around each other for months and I'm tired of not getting anything! I'm tired of waiting!"

She felt the TARDIS considering her words, and wondering why she wouldn't show the other girl what she wanted.

"I've tried, but I get nothing. I can't get her to relax when we're too close, she just runs away from it. Sometimes I wonder if she does want it."

The TARDIS made a reassuring hum, as if telling her that Clara definitely wanted her.

"Alright, I'll believe it if you say so -you've been in her mind, after all. But I still wish she would just give me a chance".

* * *

"C'mon, you cow. You can't do this!"

Clara stood in the dark hallway in her pyjamas, cold and alone. The itch of being lost was already at the back of her head and she hated it.

She had been in her bed trying to sleep, but the TARDIS lowered the temperature of the room to a ridiculously low level, and it was impossible for her to stay in there.

She had wanted to head for the console room and complain to the Doctor, but once in the corridor, the TARDIS gave her two choices: a very dark and scary looking corridor she didn't recognise or a door very much like her own, except it wasn't hers.

In any other situation, Clara would have tried to get more covers and sleep in her room, but she was too tired to dig through her wardrobe. Still, she contemplated the idea for a second, and that was when her door disappeared right in front of her.

"That's cheating! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

At this point she was upset, cold and exhausted, and all she wanted was a warm bed to sleep in. She walked to the only door still in the hallway and silently wished that it wasn't another of the TARDIS' tricks.

She opened the door as quietly as she possibly could and peered inside, trying not to wake whatever monster could be locked inside. But there were no alien creatures in there; only Amy, peacefully asleep in her bed.

Clara spoke in a hushed voice.

"Oh, so you're torturing me now, aren't you? You've been in my mind -don't think I haven't noticed-, I know you know how I feel about her." The noise the TARDIS made felt like a laugh to Clara, and she wanted to punch the bloody ship. "What do you expect me to do? Get in bed with her?"

As a response Amy turned to the side, leaving half the bed empty for Clara. The brunette gathered courage and stepped into the room, checking the other girl was still asleep and haven't heard. She wasn't awake; it must have been a coincidence. Except Clara didn't believe in coincidences. She looked at the ceiling, even angrier at the TARDIS.

"Are you doing that? Get out of her mind, you old cow!" She was trying very hard not to shout, but she couldn't stop herself when she saw the door behind her close and disappear.

"No! You can't do this!" She said running to the wall, a little louder than she would have wanted.

She looked back at Amy, who didn't seem to notice the fight developing in her room. Clara sighted, feeling utterly defeated, and looked up to the ceiling.

"Alright, you win. I'll destroy our relationship. Thanks a lot, snog box."

She climbed to the bed, but decided to stay over the covers. She was cold, but she didn't care; she couldn't sleep anymore thinking that Amy would most certainly hate her for this, or at least be scared. She looked at the Scottish girl resting next to her and couldn't help it to think she looked beautiful. She had known she was in love with her for a while now, but couldn't bring herself to take action.

Sometime later, she noticed that the room temperature had been lowered several degrees since she had been trapped in the bedroom, and she wanted to shout at the TARDIS for being so mean. She wasn't only messing with her, she was also bothering Amy by making her room so cold.

She stared at the ceiling, thinking how she could convince the Doctor that his ship had something against her, when Amy moved closer to the only heat source around: Clara.

She wrapped her arm around the shorter girl and hid her face in her neck. This made her regain some consciousness, and she must have felt Clara's perfume, because she whispered her name.

"Clara?" Amy mumbled in her half-asleep state, her eyes still closed. Clara took a deep breath, thinking about what would happen next and how could she explain her situation.

"I'm sorry, Amy. The TARD-" Clara started, but was cut off by the other girl's fingers in her lips.

"Shhh, it's okay", she said calmly before pressing her lips softly against Clara's. "Just get in here, I'm freezing".

To say Clara was shocked would be an understatement. She was speechless, her mind completely blank; she didn't even notice she got under the covers and wrapped her arms around Amy's waist.

Quickly, the warmth of the embrace made her sleepy, and she decided not to trouble her mind for the night. Right in that moment she was happy.

* * *

When she woke up, Clara noticed she was alone in the bed and looked around the room. The door appeared to be back in its place, and she saw other door through which she could hear water running. It suddenly came to her that Amy would be in there, most certainly naked.

She tried to block those thoughts out of her mind and contemplated going back to her own room, but didn't have time to move because the water stopped, and after a few seconds the door opened. Amy came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her underwear, her long red hair falling down her shoulders, still wet.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" She walked to the bed drying her hair with a towel and sat next to Clara, who couldn't be redder. The brunette sat up, and suddenly felt self-conscious that her top was more revealing than she remembered.

"Uhm, yea...fine." She just looked at Amy for a while, forcing her eyes to stay focused on her face. "I...uhm...I'm sorry I ended up here last night. The TARDIS...uhm...did something". She closed her eyes trying to think, but the only thing in her mind was the awareness of Amy's proximity and her urge to kiss the piece of Scottish perfection in front of her. "Damn, I can't...I'm sorry, would it kill you to put some clothes on?"

Clara instantly wished she hadn't said that, because Amy smirked and she knew what was coming. Amy's voice next proved she was right.

"Why? Am I distracting you?" Her tone was seductive, and she emphasised her words by leaning closer to the innocent-looking girl, strategically placing one arm at either side of her.

Clara was on the edge of panic. She was trapped between the sexy redhead she loved and a wall. Anyone would have just allowed Amy to get what she wanted -not that it was a huge sacrifice anyway-, but she couldn't do that. Not after having been hurt so many times before.

Amy caught Clara's eyes on her lips and decided to close the gap between them. She used her experience as a kiss-o-gram to convince her, and it was being extremely difficult for Clara to resist the temptation. Just for a second, she let go and kissed Amy back, but then pulled back almost immediately.

"Don't, Amy. Please". She was about to cry, and she wanted to slap herself for being so weak. She couldn't allow herself to be weak in front of Amy.

The taller girl pulled back too and let out a frustrated sigh. "What is wrong with me that you can't even kiss me? I've seen you, Clara. I know you want me at least as much as I want you, so why are you holding back?" She was almost shouting, and Clara tried to speak as calmly as she could.

"It's not you, Amy. But I can't let this happen knowing that afterwards I'll want something else and I'm not sure you'll want the same. I can't go through that again, and less with you." She looked into her eyes the whole time, and it broke Amy's heart to see she had been hurt like that. She couldn't understand how anyone could do something like that to Clara, but all she cared about in that moment was to assure her that she wouldn't.

She placed a hand on Clara's cheek and spoke softly, almost a whisper. "I'm sorry someone did that to you. But you can't know how I'll feel afterwards. Hell, you can't know how you'll feel afterwards, so why don't you just let go and give me a chance?"

Clara saw Amy was being honest, and she couldn't hold back anymore. She captured Amy's lips with hers and pulled her down, so she would be on top of her. She pushed back the covers to get Amy inside with her.

The redhead wasted no time and pulled off Clara's top, only leaving her lips for as long as it was strictly necessary. Right after she went for her trousers, and once she was only in her underwear, Amy lowered her lips to Clara's neck and collar bone, kissing all the spots she had always wanted to kiss.

Clara's hands -that until then had been at Amy's waist- moved up her back, tickling her skin, and unhooked her bra. She moaned when she felt the taller girl's skin against hers, and Amy pulled back to remove the remains of Clara's clothing. As she took off both pieces, she felt Clara's skin burning hot, and she couldn't stop herself from teasing her.

"Oh, Clara, you're so hot!" She said in a mocking tone as she lowered her lips to Clara's breasts.

"Well, you're not bad yourself", she answered in what Amy could only describe as her sex voice. The redhead used her tongue to play with one of Clara's nipples, as her fingers teased the other. The younger girl was moaning louder, and Amy silently thanked the TARDIS for having made her room soundproof when she started talking to her; the last thing she wanted was the Doctor walking in.

Clara allowed Amy to do as she liked with her body, her fingers tickling all over her burning skin. Her dark eyes looked at the Scottish girl as her fingers went to circle her clit, and she cried out Amy's name.

She felt completely powerless under Amy, and she liked it. At least for a while, the constant pressure in her chest that reminded her she was hiding her feelings from her disappeared, and her body got lost in the feeling of Amy kissing her, touching her. Her hands buried themselves into the red hair, and she felt sweat on her forehead. The air suddenly became insufficient, and she gasped trying to catch her breath, but everything Amy did, every time she moved, got her in need for more air.

The redhead knew she had Clara in her control, but she wanted to prove it anyway, just to be sure (and she was enjoying the feeling of having so much power over her).

"You like this?" She whispered in her ear with a low, sexy voice and pulling her hair just a little.

"Yes", Clara answered breathless. Amy smirked as she pushed two fingers inside the brunette, earning a hushed "oh my stars" from her.

Clara almost couldn't resist anymore, but Amy wanted to tease her and wouldn't finish her off so quickly. She slowed down and searched for Clara's eyes, but they were closed.

"Please", she said almost inaudibly, and Amy's smile grew wider. "Please, just..." She couldn't even finish her sentences, her moans substituting her words. Amy's lips went back to her ear and she whispered in the same tone she had used before.

"What do you want, Clara?" Hearing her name out of Amy's mouth and in that voice sent a chill through her body, and Amy noticed it. "Tell me what you want, Clara". She kept touching her, and Clara couldn't take it anymore and kissed Amy passionately, trying to convince her to just let her have some relief, but she wouldn't take it. "You have to talk to me, Clara. In fact, you know what? Beg me".

Clara knew she was being punished for her doubts, but she didn't dislike it entirely. "I'm begging you, Amy, please..." She couldn't say anything else, and the Scottish girl decided it was enough. She allowed Clara to come and kept kissing her for as long as it took her to calm down. The entire time, the only sound in the room was Clara's moans and her voice calling Amy's name.

A few minutes later, Amy moved to lie next to Clara, but kept her arms around her waist, pressing their foreheads together. Nuzzling Clara's nose with hers, she planted a sweet kiss to her soft lips. She suddenly felt her face wet, and she realised Clara was crying.

She wiped the tears from her face and smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, it's ok. How are you feeling?" She asked in a calm voice, with no traces of her previous tone.

"Like I love you. Like I've loved you for a long time...but now it's over and you're going to leave me". Her deep brown eyes were widened by the tears.

Amy moved her hands to Clara's face. "Listen to me, Clara, that's never gonna happen. I want to be with you. Why did you think the TARDIS brought you?" She smiled at the last part, and Clara looked puzzled.

"What do you mean she brought me?"

"I was upset that you were always running away from this, and I wanted a chance to show you what I wanted. I assume she decided to help us." The TARDIS made a humming noise, admitting her plot, and Clara thought about punching her again.

"So this was all because of her?", she asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Amy pulled her even closer.

"'Course it wasn't, you stupid face. She brought you because I wanted you to come, and she knew you'd never come on your own. I love you." She closed the gap between them again with a soft kiss, but after a few seconds Clara dominated it. She took control of Amy and rolled them around so she would be on top. When she broke the kiss, Amy giggled at Clara's mischievous smirk.

"So not killing the TARDIS today?" Amy asked innocently with a smile.

"Not today". Clara looked at the ceiling and patted the wall. "Thanks a lot, snog box."


End file.
